


my cup overflows

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fancy Balls, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Riyo/Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Coruscant’s most obvious pining pair, the Senator and the Jedi.The Duchess and the Jedi Master, the sexual tension between whom could be cut with a knife.The brothers in arms, excellent on the field of battle.And the sisters in political battles.Now there’s an idea.





	my cup overflows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> For magnetgirl! She requested Padme/Anakin/Obi-Wan/Satine and I was super thrilled to write this for her. Kind of wanting to turn in into a multi chap because I didn’t realize how long it would be, but no promises!
> 
> Hopefully I managed to include every pair together, if I do more, the relationships will develop further but at this point in time not every relationship is super far along.

“A number of Senators and other political figures are coming together for a benefit to support humanitarian efforts in the Mid and Outer Rim.” Mace began when Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka had taken their places in the Council room- all of them in the center this time, so as to better receive their assignment. “Given the number of high-risk politicians attending this event, the Senate thought it prudent to call on the Jedi. We've assigned a number of people to this task, including you.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded simultaneously, as in step as always.

“You'll escort a number of politicians to the event, according to prearranged details and then escort them to witness the first hand results of their work, finally bringing them back to Coruscant.”

“Do you know who we have been assigned to protect?” Anakin asked.

“Senators Chuchi, Robb, Amidala, and Amara and Duchess Kryze.”

Anakin grinned internally at the mention of Padme, then again at the mention of the duchess. A chance to be with his wife, and tease Obi-Wan about Satine? This was an excellent prospect. It was a shame they wouldn't be able to go alone, but then with the number of senators involved in this benefit, they had to guard multiple people.

“When do we leave?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Tomorrow at four.” Mace told them. “This is an important mission, and I expect your best from all of you. Skywalker, Tano, you're dismissed.”

As Anakin and Ahsoka left the room, Obi-Wan went to retake his seat, internally both thrilled and terrified at the prospect of seeing Satine again.

-

Padme grinned as she left Bail’s office. He'd just given out the information on who was taking which ship to the Riileb system, and, more interestingly, the information on which Jedi would be escorting which group of politicians.

She was happy to be grouped with people she actually got along with, and had just received the very delightful news that Anakin was assigned to guard her group. She caught up with Satine and Senator Amara who were walking a ways ahead of her. Senator Amara was the new senator from Mandalore, after Tal Merrick had been killed in his assassination attempt.

“Duchess!” Padme called out as she came close to them.

“Senator,” Satine said warmly when she saw her. Senator Amara nodded her head at Satine.

“I see we three will be traveling together to the events.” Padme began.

“That's wonderful news Padme. I always appreciate an opportunity to spend time with my friends.” Satine said.

“You'll get even more than just me,” Padme responded. “You're also friends with Master Kenobi, are you not? He's assigned to escort us.”

The delighted smile that crossed Satine's face only fueled Padme’s suspicions that there was something deeper there. She'd hadn't believed Anakin at first when he'd come back from protecting the Duchess insisting that Satine and Obi-Wan cared for each other in that way, but having been prying into the matter as subtly as she could, she was starting to see where Anakin had gotten the idea from.

“I am yes. I didn't know he was to be our escort. I haven't fully read the travel documents yet, I was waiting to get to my apartment.” Satine said, as the trio moved into step toward the elevators to head out for the day.

“Ah. I was impatient.” Padme confessed. “I helped with the seating arrangements, and I hoped for a group I could get along with, as that was the goal we had in mind when organizing them, but I wasn't certain who I would get.”

“Understandable. It's much better to travel among friends.” Senator Amara said, looking as though she wanted to be saying more, but refraining for proper political behavior.

“Guya, I know you don't trust the Jedi, but believe me, they will protect us.” Satine sighed. “I count one of them as a dear friend.”

“I'm just not sure how diplomatic it is to send us with protection from our people’s old enemy.” Amara said.

“Ah, key word being old. We are no longer at war with the Jedi. Mandalore is not at war with anyone. That conflict was centuries ago, we've no reason to fear or mistrust the Jedi anymore.”

Amara smiled, but Padme could almost hear her retort. Except for all the reasons we feared them before.

It was a sad truth that it seemed not much had changed in the galaxy the last few centuries. Padme was glad things were stable, but she wished for growth not just sitting in a rut, trying and failing to maintain the same glory of old.

The trio parted at the next hallway, Padme waving goodbye to the other two as she continued on. Shortly, to her surprise, she came across Riyo Chuchi and Kin Robb, an odd pairing, and also the other two women she was set to travel with. Riyo was young, quiet, and occasionally bubbly, whereas Kin was older, outspoken, and more solemn.

“I'm certainly not looking forward to traveling with Duchess Kryze and Master Kenobi again. With all the respect due to them, and while I believe they do their jobs well, I simply can't stand the arguing.” Kin was saying.

“Oh, yes. I've seen the two going at it before.” Riyo said, looking as though she was seconds from giggling. “Certainly an interesting pair.”

Padme caught up to them then, smiling as she greeted them. This was definitely set to be an interesting trip.

-

Ahsoka grinned as she met up with Riyo at the entrance to the Senate building. She had been assigned to collect Riyo from her Senate guards and bring her to the benefit, which was being held on Coruscant, unlike the next part of their mission which was set to be a long but interesting flight to the Riileb system and back.

Riyo smiled at Ahsoka as well. Then her smile turned mischievous as the Senate guards left and she was left alone with Ahsoka. Riyo was a quiet girl, for a Senator, but around those her own age whom she counted as friends, she fell into the more typical habits of a young girl and more boisterous conversation, and Ahsoka liked being able to see that side of her.

“So, Padme and Knight Skywalker and Satine and Master Kenobi…” she began.

“What about them?” Ahsoka asked.

“Oh, come on, Coruscant’s most obvious pining pair, the Senator and the Jedi and the Duchess and the Jedi Master, the sexual tension between whom could be cut with a knife, on the same trip? We've got a lot of potential here.”

Ahsoka just gaped at Riyo.

“Skyguy and Padme are not pining!” She said. She found she couldn't really argue it though. “Okay, I'll give you that, but Master Obi-Wan? No way. He'd never get attached to anyone.”

“I never said anything about being attached.” Riyo said, but she was blushing. Ahsoka got her meaning anyway.

“Ew, Riyo, that's my grandmaster! How would you like it if I talked about your dads that way?” Riyo had the decency to drop the topic.

“So how have your studies been going?” She asked instead, clearly disappointed but unwilling to push Ahsoka.

“Good. They keep getting interrupted by the war, though.” Ahsoka said, as the came upon the Senate landing dock. Riyo frowned.

“It seems so odd sometimes. You're out there, fighting on the front lines, and you're my age, worse, a little younger.”

“I can handle myself.” Ahsoka said.

“I know. That's not why I'm worried.” Riyo said, but declined to say more on the matter. After a moment they reached the speeder they'd be taking to the benefit, so Ahsoka didn't ask what she meant.

-

Anakin smiled breathlessly as Padme left her bedroom, dressed in the gown she was wearing for the occasion. She looked beautiful as always. 

“It feels so strange.” Padme said. “Wearing a dress this expensive when there’s much better uses for the money.” Anakin knew this was a problem Padme often lamented. While she enjoyed her fashion, she felt there were much better options that would cost less and allow for the money to be better spent. But the public and other politicians had certain expectations of her and the outfits were one of them.

Anakin went up behind her and embraced her to stop her from thinking overmuch about it.

“I know. But that’s how it is with politics. There’s always going to be expectations of you.”

“I know. And I signed up for this, I did, it’s just- wasteful.”

“Hey, that's what you're trying to change, right?”

“Right. I suppose that's true. I guess I'm just frustrated.”

“We all are. With the war, and everything…”

“Oh, don't get me started on the war.” Padme said, letting out a huff of frustration. This whole war, while inevitable, had seemed wrong from the beginning.

“I'd never. I'd be too afraid to.” Anakin repeated his words from when they'd first gotten together, this time half seriously and half in jest. Padme smiled up at him at the reminder, and turned to kiss him.

-

Satine and Senator Amara were waiting at separate apartments, and despite being from the same sector, those apartments were quite a ways from each other. Obi-Wan went to pick up Satine first, if only because her apartment was closer to the Temple.

He knocked on the door, and a small droid quickly opened it, verifying his identity before allowing him inside. Obi-Wan frowned. She really ought to have her guards check visitor’s identities. It just wasn't safe to have a defenseless droid as her protection.

When he saw the man and woman standing just inside the doorway, he relaxed a little. He should know not to underestimate Satine. She's a pacifist, not an idiot. She wouldn't take such risks.

He stood in the entrance a while longer until Satine came out, dressed finely in a blue gown. It was her usual color, and, as always, it looked wonderful on her. He hadn't just been flattering her when he called her “more beautiful than ever” after all.

“Duchess,” he greeted. “If you're ready, we need to pick up Senator Amara.”

“Of course,” Satine said, and walked up next to him.

Obi-Wan reached out an arm for her to grasp before he could overthink it. It was just a friendly gesture after all. It wasn't important that his arm felt like it burned with light where she touched it, and that he wanted to lean in closer to her, to just touch her more, to really feel her presence after so many years. No, that didn't matter at all.

-

“Okay, Ahsoka, you know how this goes. Keep an eye on the politicians, don't get distracted, and try not to talk about the war.” Anakin said, completing the briefing.

“I know, Master. I've done this before, you know.” Ahsoka replied.

“Then let's go.” Anakin said. “It looks like Obi-Wan’s about to get here with the Duchess and Senator Amara.”

Sure enough, the three were soon in sight, and they came over to where Anakin, Ahsoka, Riyo, Padme, and Kin were waiting. The whole group got into the large speeder designated for the occasion.

-

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood off to the side, watching Padme and Satine dance together on the floor provided. They'd insisted they needed a break from schmoozing other politicians and for a chance to actually enjoy themselves this evening.

Neither of them noticed the- for two Jedi- obviously fond glances they were sending towards the women. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master and grandmaster, turning to Riyo.

“Maybe you're right.”

“Huh? About what?”

“Anakin and Padme. And Obi-Wan and Duchess Kryze.” Ahsoka said. “Look at them! They're lovestruck.”

Riyo casually glanced over. Then she grinned.

“They're subtle alright, but not enough.”

Ahsoka laughed. She wouldn't call Anakin subtle at anything. But the stakes were higher here, so maybe he'd learned a bit.

“Do you think anyone else knows?” She asked Riyo worriedly. Anakin had never stressed the “no attachments” rule especially hard on her, but other masters had. She didn't want them to get in trouble.

“A quarter of the Senate’s placed bets on Knight Skywalker and Padme. And oh, maybe a third’s bet on the Duchess and Master Kenobi. So yeah, I'd say people know.”

“Riyo! I'm being serious. Masters Anakin and Obi-Wan could get in serious trouble if there's even allegations they're attached!”

“Ahsoka,” Riyo began, taking on a more solemn look. “I don't think they'll get in trouble. I was joking earlier. Most of the people who spread rumors about them are low level politicians who’ve nothing better to do and who'd never get a chance to tell your Council nor would they be believed if they did. People joke about it, but there's no real belief that they'd get involved. For all Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi’s recklessness, and Padme and Satine’s idealism, no one thinks they're stupid enough to do something like that.”

Ahsoka relaxed slightly. Right. Just because they cared about them didn't mean anything would happen, and it certainly didn't mean attachment. She had to relax about it.

-

Anakin tried not to smile too fondly at Padme when she and Satine came back over, both carrying drinks.

“Senator. Duchess.” He greeted the women. Obi-Wan nodded at them, smiling. Padme smiled over her drink before setting it down and turning to Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi, would you care to dance?” Padme asked. Obi-Wan looked surprised before speaking.

“I’d be delighted to.” They moved out onto the dance floor, and left Satine and Anakin standing to watch them. Anakin was very focused on watching the two people he cared for most dance together. He bit his lip. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, he trusted both of them, but he probably shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. Only one of the two people dancing out there was truly his.

He turned, about to make polite conversation with Satine when he noticed the small smile on her face and the sheer fondness he felt through the Force. She must really care for Obi-Wan if this is how she felt when she looked at him. Anakin smiled. He was glad Obi-Wan had someone who cared for him that much. Another person.

He teased Obi-Wan about the Duchess, but he really did want him to be happy. Anakin had always wanted to show Obi-a Wan the power of love, but if he couldn’t do it, then he was glad someone could.

Satine glanced over at Anakin, seeing the soft expression on his face as he watched Obi-Wan and Padme. Oh, she thought. There’s an idea.

And she began to plan.

-

Satine pulled Padme aside after her dance with Obi-Wan and expressed her plan. She knew Padme would be amenable to the idea. Padme had previously confessed to feeling a certain level of attraction to Obi-Wan, and Satine knew the other woman cared for him as well.

As far as Satine and Padme went, Satine could get behind that too. She’d long considered Padme off limits, seeing how much she and Anakin cared for each other, but she certainly had considered it when they first met.

And though she didn’t have any strong feelings toward Anakin, she was willing to share and he wasn’t hard to look at, even if she didn’t feel anything toward him. At least, not yet.

And she loved Obi-Wan and knew he loved her. Getting him to act on those feelings would be tricky, but she’d done it before. He could be convinced.

And it was obvious Padme and Anakin cared for each other. Satine suspected something more was going on there, though Padme had never confessed to anything in regards to it.

As she suspected, Padme first denied the possibility of such an idea, but Satine could tell she was intrigued.

“Satine! You know the Jedi can’t- they don’t do relationships.” Satine just raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve not found that to be the case.” She admitted.

“Satine! You and Obi-Wan?” Padme gasped. She’d also suspected something there but she’d never thought Obi-Wan would actually break the Code like that.

“In the past. And I know he still cares.” Satine said.

“Still, this… it would be very tricky.” Padme said.

“Of course it would be. But I think we can both say, from past experience, that it’s worth it.”

Padme flinched, confirming Satine’s suspicions. Then she sighed.

“Okay, I’m not saying I think this is a good idea… but talk me through it again.”

-

When Satine had gotten an agreement out of Padme, they went back to put their plan into action. Padme resumed speaking with the other guests- after all, they couldn’t completely ignore their duties- and Satine asked Obi-Wan to dance.

He hesitated for a long moment, debating whether this would be a polite gesture to a friend, or something more, and finally agreed. After all, he was friends with Padme, and they’d danced. It was only considerate to comply with Satine’s request.

As they were dancing, however, he began to rethink things. Holding her close again was intoxicating, and he already didn’t want to let go of her. For that very reason, he should.

He found himself staring at her more than was necessary for the dance, just taking her in and letting himself wish…

No. He had to stop this. He had made his choice long ago. Besides, even if he wanted to break his vows, which he resolutely did not, this was not the place to go about it. He was surrounded by people, and more significantly, surround by other Jedi. His fellows who had been assigned to protect other politicians were here. Anakin was here. He couldn’t break the Code when his impressionable former apprentice was around.

He forced himself to look away from Satine, realizing only after doing so that he’d been staring into her eyes. Satine didn’t react visibly, but Obi-Wan could feel the slight disappointment floating off her through the Force, and he instantly felt bad. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. It was just reminding both of them of things best left in the past.

Still, he didn’t break away from her grasp for the next three songs.

-

Anakin grinned as he accepted Padme’s request to dance. He loved dancing with his wife, but so rarely got the opportunity given their respective positions and the secrecy. He took her hand and followed her onto the dance floor. He saw Satine and Obi-Wan were still dancing somewhere across the floor, but didn’t focus on it.

Padme leaned in just a touch too close for friends, not so close it would be immediately obvious they were involved but close enough to be noticed if they were studied. Anakin got nervous, glancing around for the other Jedi in the room but before he could say anything Padme spoke.

“Find a reason to get away in ten minutes. We need to talk.”

She reluctantly pulled away to a more respectable distance after speaking.

-

Anakin didn’t even know what excuse he’d made to get away and meet Padme in the gardens of the estate they were on. He was too busy trying to figure out what Padme might want to talk about. No one likes to hear those words from their spouse after all.

He met her near the far edge of the gardens, not so far away as to be suspicious, but far from anyone else.

“Padme, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly.” Padme hedged, her usual poise fleeing her at the potentially awkward discussion with her husband. She sighed and decided it was best to rip off the bandage. “I know you love Obi-Wan.”

“W-what? Padme. I love you!” Anakin answered, feeling a wave of shame run through him at avoiding the truth.

“I know you love me, Ani. But you love him too.” Padme responded calmly. “It’s okay. It doesn’t mean you love me any less, and I don’t blame you for falling for him. There’s nothing wrong with loving two people at once.”

“You’re sure you’re not mad?” Anakin asked.

“Of course not, Anakin. Honestly, I don’t blame you. I’m half in love with the man myself.” Anakin felt a rush of arousal go through him at the words, his earlier thoughts when he’d seen the two of the team dance flashing through his mind.

“I can tell what you’re thinking, Ani. I know that look on your face. And, as far as I’m concerned, the answer is yes.”

“Yes, what?” Anakin tried to hide his thoughts from his wife. Padme leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“Yes, I want to have sex with him, and you.” And if Anakin thought he was aroused before, that was nothing compared to now, as thoughts of pale skin and low moans ran through his head at the thought. He bit his lip and tried to contain his thoughts.

“You don’t think it’s… wrong?” He asked.

“Well, if this were happening when we first got together then, yes, I would. You were too young then to make this choice, and he would never have touched you when the power imbalance was so extreme. But you’re both full fledged Jedi now, you’ve had years to remake your relationship and open your minds to a new light. There’s nothing wrong about two grown men forming a relationship, as long as it’s clear everyone in the relationship is a grown adult with all their capacities. And I trust Obi-Wan, I know he’d never have taken advantage of you when you were younger, so why would it be wrong?”

Anakin sighed. It was a relief to hear her say that. He’d worried about his feelings for his former teacher being dirty before, and to hear her say what he’d always felt about it was a relief.

“Obi-Wan would never go for it.” He said. “He’s too strict about the Code. Besides, there’s no evidence he feel the same way. If he were going to break it with anyone, it would be Satine and I don’t think he ever broke it with her.” Anakin thought back to seeing Satine’s obvious love for Obi-Wan. He didn’t much like the thought of breaking her and Obi-Wan up, regardless of his own feelings.

“I’ve talked with Satine. Yes, he did. And she’s convinced she can get him to do so again.”

“Well, what good does that do us? I’m happy for him, but…” Padme shrugged in response.

“While we certainly don’t love her, she is a beautiful woman, and I don’t mind sharing.”

Well. That was certainly an idea.


End file.
